Rayven and Kat, when crews collide
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Rayven is a spunky thief with her crew of boys, all the age of ten (except James) who set out to steal the Mona Lisa. But when Kat and her crew are doing the same and they are brought together by a simple mishap? Will they work together? Or will they ruin each other with secrets from the past?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a gang of thieves, but not who'd you expect to be robbing the Smithsonian.

James, 5 foot, blue eyes, long curly black hair that falls into his eyes spreads the Smithsonian plans out on the makeshift table of cardboard boxes. "Rayven will be in the ventilation shafts of the bathrooms by the exhibit." I crack my ten year old knuckles, the Smithsonian was hosting a two week exhibit of the Mona Lisa. And my crew was going to steal it. No one would suspect the group of six ten year olds (Well James is eleven tomorrow) to steal the priceless painting right of their walls. "Basil E. Frankweiler will gain us access. From there on Jonas will loop the security feed and Ray will work her magic."

The next day, opening of the exhibit.

The room is filled with people craning their necks to get a look at the Mona Lisa, while I hang close to a group of school children whose teacher is giving them a long lecture over manners. I nudge a girl with curly blond hair,

"I love your bracelet!" I exclaim and we giggle, she loops her arm with mine. Strangers with compliments are almost as good as strangers with candy. "Do you want some skittles?" I ask pulling a bag out of my pocket (Backup never hurt anyone!)

"I'm Ally."

"Blue Bell." And as we chatter aimlessly I check the security, the camera positions, and the switching of the guards.

After the group leaves, Ally promising to call me later, I slip into the bathroom; locking the door behind me. Quickly checking the stalls I whip out my favorite blue screwdriver, flathead, and take off the ventilation grate. The closing calls goes over the intercom as my slender body slips into the vent, replacing the grate.

"The bird's in the nest." I whisper into my comms, "Great job Night. The guard switch is in five minutes twenty three seconds. Get the painting and get out." James commands and I smile, he was worried.

"Over and out Bat."

"Don't you dare-" I rip out my unit. The five minutes and twenty three seconds later I exit the vent, being succumbed by the darkness as I exit the bathroom, and slip to the exhibit. I had two minutes until the guards would be in place, just enough time I thought to myself as I set to work. I finally am able to slip the painting off its hook when I hear footsteps behind me, to light and precise to be a security guards, so I melt into the shadows; as a girl slips into the room. She gasps and whisper shouts into her unit, "Hale, it's gone." I slip out of my hiding place and make my way to the bathroom, but she catches me.

"You're just a kid!" She hisses, "So are you!" I point out. WE begin to argue but both of us seem to realize something. "The guard change!" We hiss together. "Follow me, I've got a ride out of here." Clunking footsteps from the hall ring in my ears and I take off after her, Mona Lisa tucked under my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

I flip over the piece of paper in my hands, Kat had dropped me and the Mona Lisa off in the Warehouse District where I wouldn't be seen and drove off. And now I sat in our hideout waiting for Alex to stop glaring at me, James sets his hand on my shoulder.

"What's that Ray?" I reframe from shuddering at his touch and hand him the note.

"Kat wants to meet." James sits down next to meet, staring me down with his blue eyes,

"Rayven…. Who's Kat? And why does she want t "meet"?" I sigh, there's no use of lying to James so I spill about the museum. His face contorts with anger but he takes a deep breath, calming himself.

"She's a thief? And you want to meet with her? I don't think so Rayven." I look around at the other boys, Alex is still glaring at me, Caleb and Lenny, the British twins, are watching me with interest, Jonas is trying to hack the security feed to get a peek of Kat, and Jack is asleep on the couch. I stand up,

"I'm meeting her James." He stands up too, looming over me,

"No you're not." I hear Caleb whisper to Lenny,

"Mum and dad and fighting again." I ignore them and stare him down (well up),

"I am going whether you like it or not James, you can't stop me." My hands curl into fists as I grab a blanket and lay down on the couch next to Jack and fall asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING (BEFORE JAMES WAKES UP)

I throw on my fraying coat as a hand clamps over my mouth, turning I find Caleb and Lenny standing there with their coats on. Lenny removes his hand and we leave for a little cafe about ten minutes away. tusking their blond hair as I lock up behind us.

"James is going to kill us, you know that right?" I ask them as we start walking,

"He'll have to catch us first," they share a mischievous smile.

"Do you think he knows?" I ask brushing back my black hair, tucking it inside my cap, Lenny nods,

"He always does, and you never back down so, yeah." I laugh and we keep walking, soon we round a corner that brings us onto the strip of little shops. Caleb sighs,

"Let's do this."

"We're going to need some money Lenny." I say and he smiles, disappearing into the crowd as business men and women crowd the streets, trying to get to work. A few minutes later he comes back with two leather wallets in hand, Caleb takes one and pulls out a crisp twenty,

"Jackpot." He says tucking it into his pocket, we pay for some coffee and I find Kat sitting in the back booth along wit another boy, who has light brown hair, broad shoulders, and a golden complexion. She notices me and waves us over, I sit next to her in the booth, the twins sitting next to the boy. The guy whistles,

"You really weren't kidding were you Kat? Their even younger than I was when I started." I glare at him,

"What's that supposed to mean? I got the painting before you, and it would have been a clean get away if Kat hadn't shown up." He laughs, enraging me, Caleb and Lenny share a look right before I kick him in the shin. "Ow! What was that for? Kat!" Kat laughs ad rubs circles on his hand, I assume they're dating.

"Okay children" She looks at the boy, "This is Hale, he's part of my crew. You have talent, Uncle Eddie wants to meet you." And then she explains everything about her crew, who they are, what they do, and what they've done. When she finishes I point to the boys,

"Caleb and Lenny. The other four are at home probably mad as hell, at least James will be." I add the last as an after thought, Kat smiles at me sadly.

"I know how that feels." Her eyes flash to Hale, who is looking out the window, but his eyes are watching her in the reflection. I bite my lip and take a sip of my almost gone coffee,

"I'll meet Uncle Eddie, but can I bring the rest of my crew?" She nods and hands me a cell phone as Hale whips out his. I dial James's number and he picks up on the first ring,

"Rayven? Where the hell are you?" He yells and I cringe back,

"Hi James, how's it going?" Kat stifles a laugh and I stick my tongue out at her and she does it back. I'm starting to like this girl… James's voice is filled with anger but he tries to hide it.

"Rayven, where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I'm at the cafe, bring the whole gang." I click it shut and she wraps her arm around me, hugging me,

"I think he likes you," she whispers in my ear, quiet enough so that only I can hear; I giggle. Five minutes later in barges James, Jack, Alex, and Jonas, all heading directly for us. If looks could kill I'd be six foot under.

"We're going home." Hale smirks,

"Yes, yes we are." He says as a limo pulls up outside; I look at Kat and she shrugs,

"Dating a millionaire has its perks." We slip out of the booth and Caleb, Lenny, and I follow them without hesitation but James grabs my arm.

"Rayven," he warns but I grab his hand and drag him into the backseat next to me, Kat smirks at me from across the car.

"Kat; this is James, Alex, Jack, and Jonas." I introduce them ignoring the glare from James,

"Guys, this is Kat and Hale." They nod at each other looking like bobble heads, James pulls me close to him and growls in my ear,

"You are in so much trouble."


End file.
